


Vaele & Lain: Danger Prone

by Baroness_of_Bara



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Brutal Murder, Danger, Established Relationship, Fantastic Racism, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Killing, Lain is tired of this danger prone gremlin, M/M, Mages, Magic, Minor Character Death, Power Imbalance, Rescue, Rough Kissing, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing, Though which way that is skewed is up to you, Vaele gives no shits about bandits, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_of_Bara/pseuds/Baroness_of_Bara
Summary: "You have a nasty little habit of getting yourself into perilous situations.""Well, thank goodness my big, strong man will take care of those perilous situations, hm?





	Vaele & Lain: Danger Prone

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a tie in to "An Interesting Feeling", but is not directly related to the Ferdin Acturvard's Strange Skyrimventure series.

"You spell-tossing _bastard_. I'm going to skin you alive and make a cape from your filthy Elf hide!" The Nord standing before him snarled, his eyes blazing and his expression reading 'murder'. 

The Bosmer rolled his eyes despite the fact that he was trapped against the wall. "Oh come now, must we really drag my race into this? So typical of you Nords..." Vaele sneered, quickly casting an Ironflesh spell. "I don't see why you're so upset. If you and your little band of marauding misfits had left me to my travels, they'd still be alive, instead of being turned into little piles of dust and ash." He flashed the bandit a winning smile. "But hey, let me give you a chance. Walk away and you might have enough time to put their ashes in an urn before they blow away in the wind!"

The bandit roared and lunged forward, battleaxe cocked back.

"Bad move. Lain!" 

The battleaxe swung towards him...

And then stopped.

A thick black blade, forged in the fires of Oblivion itself, burst through the Nord's chest, blood splashing out onto Vaele, who cringed.

"Oh, _gross_."

The bandit gave a death rattle and sagged, the steel weapon clattering to the ground.

With a sickening squelch, the blade was yanked back through, the Nord's still corpse crumpling to the floor.

Vaele shuddered. "Ugh, you got his blood on me, Lain. This is why I never use solid weapons. Too damn messy. At least I can simply dust off his friends ashes-"

Vaele let out a decidedly unrefined and undignified squeak as he was roughly shoved against the wall. "Lain, what-" A pair of gauntlet clad fingers grabbed his chin and a fiery kiss silenced him. He moaned, hand scrabbling against the wall as he was ferociously claimed by a sweltering mouth.

Lain pulled back roughly, reddish-black eyes staring at Vaele in a mixture of anger and desire. "You are a complete and utter  _imbecile."_ Lain snarled.

Vaele was still breathless from the kiss, and managed an unsteady smirk. "Nice to see you as well, Lain. Miss me?"

"I don't miss your lack of self-preservation."

"Aw, you do care." Vaele teased, mock-swooning. His Dremora companion rolled his eyes, unamused.

"You have a nasty little habit of getting yourself into perilous situations."

"Well, thank goodness my big, strong man will take care of those perilous situations, hm?" 

"You're insufferable. What would have happened if you had not summoned me quickly enough?"

"I'd have been hurt. May have died. It happens."

Lain growled. "Next time you decide to _foolishly_ jump headfirst into peril, kindly summon me first, Vaele."

"Fine, Fine. Worrywart..."

"Danger prone oaf."

"Are you my lover or my father? You can't be both, you know."

Lain grabbed Vaele, picked him up and held him effortlessly against the wall. "You talk far too much..." Lain purred. Vaele shivered, wrapping his slender legs around Lain's waist.

"Mm, you're suddenly in a mood. The kill get you excited or something?"

Lain buried his face in the crook of the Bosmer's neck and inhaled. "Need to make sure you're okay..." He whispered, fangs pressing against the Bosmer's collar bone. Vaele gasped and moaned.

""Well, anyone who was in this place is dead so...why not. Though..." Lain froze. "Could we move away from the dead body, perhaps?"

Lain chuckled darkly and scooped the mage into a bridal carry. "My pleasure..."

"Our pleasure, technically..." Vaele replied.

The dremora simply rolled his eyes and walked towards the exit to the room, his mortal contentedly resting in his arms.


End file.
